


Car Ride

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, non-au, spn-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes his baby for a ride, but what "baby" is he thinking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, smut filled fic! Comment/Kudos if you like it please!

Sam had to do some research out in a library, so Dean took this time to take his baby out for a ride, he rode it down a long stretch of black asphalt.  
After a couple of hours, though Dean got tired and decided to pull over into a dirt road. He wanted to rest his eyes, just for a little bit.  
He slid down in the leather seat and closed his eyes to relax. His mind wandered to blue eyes and pale skin. The roughness of the stubble that would  
appear on his face.

"Cas.." Dean sighed his name and took a deep breath. All this thinking was making Dean's blood rush down his body to his dick. He hadn't realized how little  
he had to think of Castiel to make him start getting a hard-on. Dean sighed again, he started unbuckling his belt and slowly slid down his fly to his zipper  
and tugged at his waistband when he heard it.

The fluttering of wings sounded off in the car, from the impact of Castiel's weight in the car suddenly, the Impala rocked a little. Dean opened his eyes and  
flinched at the sight of the angel suddenly at his side. Cas had his usual calm look on his face and looked at Dean.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but he slowly looked down to where Dean's hand was and gave him his trademark confused, squinted eye, tilted head look.  
Only then did Dean realize that his hand was still in his pants, he jumped and sat straight up taking his hand out and giving Cas a nervous smile.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean said, annoyance on his tone, "why are you here? Everything okay?" Dean licked his lips slyly and gave Castiel a look over with his forest green  
eyes. God dammit all if Dean couldn't at least lust over him in his own mind. Castiel blinked away at the confusion, thinking it was nothing else. Castiel again went  
to speak.

"..Dean you called out my name, you must have needed me." Castiel's voice was also a low tone of sexy and Dean closed his eyes from the pure bliss of just hearing him  
speak out loud. He looked over at Castiel, "Did I? Sorry, I must of just been thinking about y--" Fuck Dean don't say that, don't, he doesn't like you like that, he is  
an Angel of the Lord, he does not have feelings for a human. Castiel looked more confused than ever.

"Thinking about me?" Castiel's voice got sweet, and Dean looked back over at him. Cas had a huge smile on his face. Was it possible that what Dean was thinking wasn't  
true, could he like him back, or was it just wishful thinking?

"Cas, do you... do you have feelings. Feeling like your heart kinda beats faster around someone, or ..I don't even know if you what the emotion of "like" or "love" is,  
but do you feel them at all?" Dean stared at Cas the whole time saying this, but after ending the sentence, he dropped his eyes to his lap. Why was he saying this now?  
He might ruin everything, he doesn't want that. "Actually, Cas you don't have to answ--"

Cas was in Dean's lap in an instant. He was cupping Dean's face and looked him right in the eyes, with those deep amazing blue eyes and spoke, "Dean I am aware of emotions,  
I am aware of how you feel about me, I know that your pulse gets faster when I'm by you, and that you... you were thinking about me, in... "that" way just a few minutes ago."  
Dean's face instantly got hot and he could feel all the blood in his cheeks gather up and he closed his eyes, he was happy about hearing this, it made his heart jump, he started  
smiling big against Cas's thumbs brushing against his cheeks. Dean leaned up and closed the gap between them and kissed him slowly and pulled on his lapels, this wasn't making  
his now apparent erection go away. Dean bucked up against Cas and sighed in between their kisses. He could feel Cas smile against his lips.

Dean pulled away and leaned his head back and whispered, "Ack, Cas what am I going to do with you?" He was being sarcastic of course, but sometimes Castiel didn't get sarcasm.

"Well, you could always let me.. relieve you of your raging erection." Dean raised his head back up and looked at Castiel square in the eye, he was not expecting any answer  
of that type.

"No.. Cas, you don't have to, you ..I would never make you of course.." Dean couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

Dean was rubbing his eyes, he was starting to get blue balls, and the weight of Cas in his lap was getting him rock hard. As Dean rubbed his eyes, Cas took the chance to  
slide down Deans already unbuttoned pants, and let his "raging erection" out. Dean gasped at the contact and squirmed a little, not knowing how to react from Castiel  
touching him. Cas' hand was on Dean's hard-on stroking him teasingly slow, until Dean had precum dripping down him.

Dean gripped his hands on Castiel's thighs and and started pumping his hips in movement with his angels hand. He moaned louder and leaned his head into Castiel's shoulder  
he knew he wasn't going to last long, especially with Cas. Dean gripped Castiel's hips and leaned up and kissed him deep so he could control his breathing. Castiel's lips  
were god-like, plump and soft and god dammit they felt good. Their tongues danced in each others and Castiel's hand worked faster and faster on Dean. The hunter leaned up  
to Cas's ear and whispered, "Don't stop, Castiel.." Cas closed his eyes with all the emotion swelling up inside him. His full name on his lovers lips. Castiel worked on  
Dean's shaft at the fastest he could, he could feel his erection pounding against his hand and looked down at Dean.

"Cum for me Dean, let me feel how warm you will be against my hand, lover."

Dean couldn't hold it in anymore he gripped Cas' trench coat and bucked up against him. Cas's hand filled up with Dean's hot sticky cum, it dipped all over them and he could  
hear Dean panting fast and he slower and slower pumped in Castiel's hand.

"Dammit, Castiel." Cas smiled and Dean chuckled and leaned up and gave him a perfect kiss on the lips.


End file.
